Summer Paradise
by iluvfruitsbasket
Summary: Tohru has been banished by Akito from seeing the Sohma family, this is because of the love between Tohru and Kyo.The Sohma's also go to the beach and find someone unexcpected... Please read! xxx :D starts off being a sonfic xxx
1. where your name is writen in the sand

**DISCAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET OR SUMMER PARIDISE BY SIMPLE PLAN; IF I WOULD OF I WOULD BE THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD! YAY **

**HEY GUYS! I HAVE MADE THIS NEW FANFIC, SO TECHNIQLY BEFORE THIS STORY HAPPENS, THE CURSE IS BROKEN, AND TOHRU, YUKI AND KYO HAVE FINISHED HIGH SCHOOL. THEN AKITO BANISHES TOHRU FROM THE FAMILY BECAUSE KYO AND TOHRU CONFESSED THEIR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER, THE PLUS SIDE, TOHRU IS ALLOWED TO KEEP HER MEMORIES OF THE SOHMAS. IT'S BEEN ALMOST HALF A YEAR SINCE ANY OF THE SOHMAS HAVE SEEN TOHRU, HOWEVER WHEN IT'S THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS THE SOHMAS BUMP INTO SOMEONE UNEXPECTED.**

**SO PLEASE R&R, CUZ I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT! THANK YOU! :)**

**HAVE YOU READ THE AUTHORS NOTE BECAUSE YOU WON'T GET THE STORY OTHERWISE! ANYWAYS HERE YOU GO...**

Listen to the song summer paradise on youtube to this chapter cuz i am not allowed to write lyrics on here, got a angry email! *scared face*

Chapter 1- unexpected

"Hahahaha, no that's mean!" Tohru teased as cold water was splashed over her. It was finally the summer holidays, and yes no collage for six weeks! Tohru and her new friends from collage which also consisted of Hanna and Uo (Tohru's friends from high school), anyways they were down at the beach enjoying the sunshine! Tohru was wearing a hot pink bikini which showed off her cleavage, she also distinctly looked more womanly. Tohru and her friends were waist deep in the water.

Meanwhile the Sohma's walked down the stone steps that led to the sandy beach. (Not including Akito) Kyo was complaining about being forced to go to some stupid place, and Momiji and Kisa ran on ahead with wide smiles spread across their faces. Suddenly Momiji and Kisa froze, as their vision landed on the smiling Tohru who was splash fight with her friend.

"Hey, what's up with you, why having you just stoppe..." Kyo stopped in mid sentence has he too focused on the screaming Tohru who was being picked up by a boy and playfully chucked in to the water. The other Sohma's joined the staring Kisa, Kyo and Momiji.

"She looks happy." Stated Ayame and Shigure agreed as they watched the smiling Tohru who was waist deep in water.

"Well it has been about half a year now, I wonder how she is doing at collage?" Shigure thought out loud.

The Sohma clan carried on walking on the sand and set up the beach things. Kyo of cause hating water sat on the sand looking at the scenery. Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Yuki and Hatsaharu where splashing around in the water not far off from where Tohru was. Kyo's attention moved back to Tohru who was now out of the water and walking up to some bags and towels on the sand, she picked one up and wrapped it around herself, after a few moments the rest of the group joined her. Kyo could help but fell like a part of him was missing; he still deeply loved Tohru, however he didn't know if she still felt the same.

By now the sun was setting and Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Yuki and Hatsaharu where now out of the water; Hatori was cooking on a barbeque with help from Ayame and Shigure. Well help wasn't really the word, it was more pestering.

Suddenly the group heard the sound of a guitar and singing, they all looked in the direction of where it was coming from. About 100 yards away Tohru and her friends were sitting around a small fire that lit up the area surrounding them, one of the boys was playing the guitar and the rest of the group was singing along to it.

Some of the group were standing up and waving their arms around to the music, some were drunk and falling over everybody.

"Maybe we should try singing, maybe it would lighten up this dreary mood." Shigure exclaimed excitedly. However was stopped by a fist hitting the side of his face.

"Ow that hurt, Yuki is still being as cold as ever!" Shigure whined imitating Momiji.

"Shame, you didn't hit him harder Yuki." Hatori said in his monotone voice, Shigure had dramatically started to fake cry, people could be so cruel.

Shigure stopped and watched the group including Tohru walk past them towards the steps that lead of the beach. They were all laughing and giggling, and then Tohru's turquoise eyes met with crimson ones that were owned by Kyo. She gasped and look at the other Sohma's staring at her. She did a half hearted smile at them.

"Long time, no see, huh." Shigure said smiling at her, she nodded back.

"Yes it has." She replied looking a bit dazed

"How have you all been?" She asked

"Good, thanks!" They all replied

"Oh, ok, I better go. Bye! " Tohru piped up and waved.

"Um, Tohru!" Kyo shouted after her, now stood up and walking over to her, away from the other Sohma's.

"Can I talk to you for a moment... please?" Kyo for once politely asked

"Urr, sure!" Tohru answered, smiling at him.

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW! I HOPE YOULIKED IT, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CARRY ON OR NOT!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! XXX**

**Iluvfriutsbasket xxx**


	2. Baby if I have got you

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET OR CHERYL COLES**_**PARACHUTE**___**SONG, OR HER FOR THAT MATTER.**

**I WILL SHUT UP SO I CAN GET ON WITH THE STORY, THANKS! XXX OH, P.S AKITO IS A MALE IN THIS FANFIC, ANY WAY CHAPTER 2...**

You can listen to the song parachute by Cheryl Cole for this chapter, I did have this as a lyric story but I got an evil email saying that I could get sued! *shiver*

Chapter 2

Kyo stood in front of the petit womanly figure of Tohru. It was one of those really, really awkward silences.

"AHH, you know I am really not good with my words, so I am gonna spill the beans. Here we go. I haven't stopped thinking about you since you... had to leave and I can't stop thinking it was my fault. Anyway, Tohru, I still, Ur... love you, but I don't know whether you feel the same way and..." He didn't finish because his mouth was covered by another. His eyes were wide at first but then he slowly started to get in to the kiss and it became more passionate as he kissed her back. Suddenly she pulled back.

"I am so sorry, that was really rude of me, and yes I still deeply love you, but I came to the conclusion we could never be together because of Akito." Tohru stated and suddenly found the ground very interesting whilst she was bright red from blushing so hard.

"You know, you really have been away long haven't you, Akito has only a couple of weeks left to live because he has lost the strength he had from the zodiacs. So after that if you wanted to we could be together, I know all the other Sohma's still really miss ya!" Kyo rubbed the back of his head then brought his had to Tohru's oval face and cupped it softly, as if she would shatter if he pressed any harder. He brought her face up so he could look her in those beautiful eyes that she owned. However there were tears starting to form around the edges.

"I'm not sure to cry because of Akito or to be happy that I can finally be with you." She smiled up at him, but not with that cheesy smile that Kyo absolutely adored but a small caring smile, which he also adored. I don't think there was a smile from her that he didn't adore apart from those half hearted smiles or the cover ups.

"Shsh, its ok." He brought her head to his chest and held her.

"I love you Kyo Sohma!" Tohru exclaimed softly lifting to stare in to those eyes that she felt so comforting. He smiled at her with a caring smile and continued the kiss that she abruptly finished before.

"I love you too, Tohru Honda." He added and then carried on the make out session he was giving the love of his life.

They were so engrossed with each other hey failed to notice the smirking faces that were owned by all the Sohma's.

"YAY! KYO AND TOHRU ARE BACK TOGETHER!" Momiji exclaimed making Kyo and Tohru un-lip lock and stare at the boy.

"Urr, you little!" Kyo shouted at Momiji and look like the poor boy was going to meet his death.

"Some things never change, do they?" Tohru sighed and watch Kyo pick up the defenceless boy and chucked in to the sea.

"No they don't, nice to see you again Honda-san!" Yuki greeted her

**SO WHAT YOU THINK, GOOD OR BAD, I WILL WRITE MORE IF YOU REVIEW! THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**iluvefruitsbasket**


	3. Hallelujah

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET OR HALLELUJA SONG! **

**HEY GUYS! I HOPE YOUR ARE ENJOYING THE STORIE SO FAR! PLEASE R&R THANK YOU IF YOU ALREADY HAVE! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR MY FRIEND**_** THE yearoftherabbit **_**AND ALSO AN AMAZING REVIEWER **_**Archangel2011**_**! BTW AKITO I HAVE DECIDED THAT HE IS NOW A SHE, HOWEVER THE OTHER CHARACTERS DON'T KNOW! SO HERE GOES NOTHING...**

"Hello, it's Hatori, Kyo has been injured by Akito, Kyo is fine but Akito, well as you know hasn't got long to live anyway."Hatori finished his sentence to Tohru down the phone, she gasped.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Tohru asked

"Well, the reason Akito hurt Kyo is because, somehow Akito found out about the meeting on the beach. He is, well, rather cross and has asked me to call you to speak to him. Don't worry Shigure, Kyo, Yuki and I will be attending with you." Hatori added to be rewarded by silence on the other end of the line.

"Oh, ok, when, may I ask?" Tohru asked

"Sorry, but now, its Akito's orders and you know Akito's word is law." Hatori explained

"I will b...be right over." Tohru stuttered out. She wouldn't hide it; she was terrified of meeting the wroth of Akito once again. She had been hurt before when banished from the family and seeing them. She remembered the pain she went through the last time, and hoped it wouldn't have to come to that.

"Ok, see you soon." Hatori finished and he put the phone down.

'Ok Tohru, deep breaths, Kyo will be there and Hatori, Shigure and Yuki.' She tried calming herself down.

_Half an hour later_

Tohru was now a nervous wreck, and standing outside the gate to the 'inside' of the Sohma Estate. Suddenly the heavy wooden doors opened to reveal, a worried Kyo and Yuki along with Hatori and Shigure. Behind them were the rest of the Sohma family. They were all looking rather pale and scared for Tohru's sake.

Kyo walked over to Tohru and gave her a reassuring hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you ok, Hatori said you were injured by... Akito." Tohru asked Kyo, that name, Akito, made the hairs on her neck stick up.

"I am fine, you don't, you look like you're about to faint!" Kyo exclaimed looking in to her eyes.

"I am fine, just nervous, is suppose." Tohru explained

"Well, we better go and get this over and done with then." Hatori stated and the 5 walked towards the main house, where Akito was. Tohru and Kyo were holding hands, and he was trying to calm the nervous wreck beside him.

Unfortunately for the group the Main House wasn't far from the main gates, meaning they journey wasn't as long as they wished for.

Shigure knocked on the door.

"Akito, we are here now, are you ready to see us?" Shigure asked the evil figure on the other side of the sliding door.

"You may enter." Akito's cold voice rang throughout the room, Shigure slid open the paper door, to see Akito's petit body by the open door across the other side of the room.

"Ahh, so the little bitch is back." Akito's cold remark to Tohru repeated over and over in her head as she got more and more nervous. Kyo and Yuki's eyes turned evil at the remark from Akito.

"Honda, come here!" Akito ordered, Tohru let go of Kyo's hand and slowly walked up to the one person she was truly terrified of.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THIINK YOU ARE DOING, TAKING MY ZODIACS AWAY FROM ME!" Akito screamed at the petrified girl.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Your terrified of me aren't you!"Akito laughed not expecting an answer from the girl.

"Um, yes Akito-sama, I am, is that a good thing to be scared of you, because I know that you are also scared, yourself..." Tohru abruptly stopped as Akito slapped Tohru around the face and she feel to the floor on her knees, the Akito took a handful of her glossy brown hair. Tears of pain slid down Tohru's face and splashed to the floor. Kyo, Yuki and Shigure were holding back the angry Akito from inflicting any more pain on the girl the all dearly loved.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"Akito's gripped tightened and Tohru gasped in pain. Akito struggled in the grip of the 3 Sohmas; Hatori stayed and stared at the horrific scene in front of him. Akito used his leg and kicked Tohru in the side making her yelp in pain. However she carried on, she knew this was her only chance...

"T...the thing you are m...most terrified is that you will be left alone now that the curse is broken, y... you are also terrified to see others have happiness and love because you cease to except any for yourself...your worried you will get hurt by them aren't you? And you don't know that more people love you than you realise, love can be painful sometimes, but that hurt shows that you do truly love that person. Akito, I love and care for you, and your happiness, so please open up more, and tell the people you love that you love them." Tohru felt Akito's grip loosen on her hair, and Akito fell to the floor and put his head on Tohru's knee. (They don't know Akito is female)

(The song lyrics on the fist 7 verses are as if they are as if they are talking about Tohru managing to speak to the _Lord (Akito) _and being successful)

_**I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
Well, it goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing hallelujah**_

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Kyo, Yuki and Shigure stepped back towards Hatori to give Akito and Tohru some space. They felt a wash of relief wash over them all as they watched disbelievingly at the two on the floor.

_**Well, your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
And she broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the hallelujah**_

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

"How does she manage to have that effect on people?" Shigure muttered and carried on watching the now beautiful scene in front of him. As they all heard the small whimpers that came from Akito.

_**Well maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who'd out drew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not someone who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**_

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

"Um, I think he is asleep." Tohru broke the calming silence and look at the wet eyed Akito who was still resting his head on her knee. Kyo walked over and put his hand on Tohru, she looked up at his caring smile face.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear as he crouched down to her level on the floor.

Hatori kindly smiled at Tohru and picked up the sleeping Akito, and took him out of the room. Kyo helped Tohru to her feet and held her hand again. No one said a word; they were too busy thinking their separate thoughts.

Tohru and Kyo, who were holding hands, exited the room first and Shigure and Yuki followed. Once they were outside the eager Sohma's all looking insanely worried, greeted them asking Tohru questions all at once.

Tohru who still had a blanked expression on her face, just shut off the noise around her. Then everyone went silent and just stared with a worried expression on their faces at Tohru, who looked completely zoned out.

"Um, Tohru, are you ok?" Momiji asked puling on Tohru's sleeve, which brought her back to reality.

"Oh. Um sorry, what did you say?" Tohru asked, confused.

"Are you ok, you seemed really out of it there?" Momiji asked again

"Um, yes, I am fine, just a bit tiered." Tohru answered, leaning her head against Kyo's arm.

"Come on, we will get you home now." Kyo stated

"How about you come back and live with us again, my house is closer to your collage than your apartment." Shigure suggested

"Um, really?" She smiled at Shigure

"Yes we would love you back; it has been rather, how shall I put this, firstly, the boys just mope around then no lovely housewife..."

_***SLAP***_

Shigure was punched by Kyo and Yuki then Kyo dragged Tohru away from the scene and to the car.

"Well, it's been an eventful day!" Shigure announced rubbing his head.__

"She is the most amazing person... ever; to be able to break the ice around Akito's once cold heart, that is quite an achievement! Hallelujah! How shall we repay her?" Ayame asked dramatically giving a hand to Shigure and helped him up.

"Yes, Hallelujah indeed." Shigure agreed

**SO HOW WAS IT? NOT TO CHEESEY I HOPE! HAHAHAHA, I WAS WORRIED FOR TOHRU MYSEL, AND I WAS THE ONE WRITING THIS, MAYBE I SHOULD GET SOME PROFESSIONAL HELP! ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I WOULD LOVE IF YOU DID! XXX :D**

**iluvfruitsbasket**


	4. Chapter 4 marry you

**DISLAIMER: I DONT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR **_**MARRY YOU **_**BY BRUNO MARS! **

**HEY GUYS! LOVING WRITING THIS STORY! ANYWAYS CHAPTER 4 IS UP! SUCH FUN! :D**

Chapter 4:

It's been a month since the Akito incident and Tohru moving back in with Kyo, Yuki and of course the lovable Shigure.

"My flower, what's for breakfast? I can't wait anymore to have more of your delightful cooking!" Shigure sang as he waltzed it to the kitchen. Tohru and Kyo were making breakfast; well Kyo was more clamped on to her waist and kissing her neck as he nuzzled his head it to her sweet smelling brunet locks, so I guess that doesn't really count as helping.

"Oh, Kyo, how can you do that to my flower at 7 in the morning?" Shigure put the back of his hand on his forehead and did a dramatic pose.

"Oh, it's you." Kyo said bluntly still nuzzled in Tohru's neck. Shigure was quite taken aback with the fact he wasn't half beaten to death because of his comment. He has noticed since Tohru has come back in to his and the rest of the Sohmas lives, Kyo has somewhat cooled down.

"There we go, breakfasts ready!" Tohru sang as Kyo regretfully let go of his Tohru, she walked out of the kitchen with plates in her hands; Kyo came behind her with the other 2.

"Oh, thank you Kyo-kun!" Tohru gratefully told him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"That's ok; you know I would do anything for you." Kyo whispered in her ear and cupped her cheeks with his hands and then kissed her again.

"Damn, I love you so much!" Kyo beamed at Tohru and kissed her forehead.

He was proposing tonight! Kyo mentally noted.

All 3 Sohmas and Tohru were sat around the table. Kyo next to Tohru and on the other side of the table Shigure sat next to Yuki.

"So what are you doing today my lovely flower?" Shigure asked Tohru

"I think I shall do some cleaning and the washing." Tohru happily replied cheerfully

"What about you two?" Shigure asked Kyo and Yuki

"I am going to visit Machi, well I haven't actually told her yet." Yuki bit his lip

"Thank you Miss Honda, that was a lovely breakfast, I better go and ring Machi." Yuki shot Tohru a princely smile and ran off to call his beloved Machi.

"Oh Tohru, I am going out for a bit, but I should be back by lunch." Kyo told her a gently kissed her on the lips, then got up from the table taking his dirty plate with him.

"Ok, I'm off!" Kyo called as he was putting his shoes on. Tohru ran it to the hall and put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Bye darling, be safe." She told him as he kissed her on the forehead and smiled at her. He knew how much those words_ 'be safe'_ meant to her, and he held her tighter.

"I will, and you will too." He answered they regretfully unwrapped their arms around each other, and he walked out of the house and she waved him off.

As Kyo walked down the street he stopped at the jewellery shop.

'Ahh, just what I was looking for.' Kyo thought to himself as he walked in to the jewellers

"How may I help you sir?" Asked the posh looking jeweller, he had short gray hear and a neatly trimmed beard.

"Well, um, I am looking for a ring for my girlfriend; I wish to propose to her tonight." Kyo explained, as he said this is caught site of a beautiful gold ring with an orange tinted stone in the shape of a heart, sitting in the middle. It was perfect. Just what Kyo was looking for. It was expensive but it was for Tohru, Tohru is most defiantly worth it, Tohru, his Tohru is priceless, she dissevered the best. Who knew why she chose him instead of the damn rat.

"Can I take that one?" Kyo exclaimed pointing at the ring before the jeweller could reply.

"Certainly Sir." He unlocked the glass compartment and took out the velvet box with the beautiful ring inside it.

Meanwhile...

'_I wonder where Kyo went, probably to the Dujo.' _Tohru pondered it was still only 10:30; she doesn't usually get lunch ready for another hour. She was about to put another load of washing on when she felt to strong arms snake around her waist.

"Kyo- kun your home early!" Tohru excitedly exclaimed

"Are you able to come for a walk with me?" Kyo asked as he kissed the top of Tohru's head

"Of course!" Tohru replied once again with a excited tone in her voice

"Good." He smiled at her and took her hand taking her out of the house.

10 minutes later the couple reached a small lake. Tohru gasped. This was the place where Tohru saw Kyo's true form when he was cursed. She looked over at a rock that had claw marks all over it.

"Kyo..." Tohru gasped as warm tears slid down her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kyo asked her as he lifted up her head and whipped away her tears.

"It... it's just such an important memory." Tohru replied as she put her face in to Kyo's chest.

"Um Kyo, may I ask why we are here?" Tohru asked him whilst staring in to his eyes.

"Well..." Kyo brought out a velvet box from his pocket. He got down on one knee.

"Tohru Honda, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Kyo asked as she gasped, her smile must have been the biggest he had ever seen her wear.

"Kyo- kun, of course I will marry you!" She exclaimed as warm tears ran down both of their faces.

"But first please stand up." She begged him; he smiled up at her as one of Tohru's warm tears splashed on his cheek.

"I am soooooo happy!"She exclaimed as she through her arms around him. She kissed him passionately as he immediately joined in.

**SO THERE WE GO! HOW WAS IT? NOT TOO CHEESEY I HOPE! PLEASE REVIEW, I AM NOT GOING TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I GET 5 REVIEWS! **

**THANKYOU AGAIN! XXX **

**iluvfruitsbasket**


	5. Big day

**DISCLAIMER: FRUITS BASKET**

**YAY, CHAPTER 5! SUCH FUN! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND SUPPORTED ME!**

**ANYWAY PLEASE R&R! THANK YOU XXX**

Chapter 5: Big Day

Today's the big day! The one Tohru have been waiting for! It's the Wedding Day!

"I can't believe our little Tohru is getting married!" Hanajima exclaimed whilst whipping a single tear from her cheek.

"Steady on there, ya mess up your make up!" Uo screeched at her. Whilst straightening out her navy blue, floor length dress. Hana had the same, for Tohru's sake she agreed on wearing a subtle orange dress instead of a black one.

The two heard the squeak of the sliding door, they both gasped at the sight in front of them.

"Beautiful..."

"Indeed..."

The about to be wedded Tohru Honda stood in front of her two friends. She had a floor length white dress, which slightly flared at the hips and showed off her dainty curves. A long train made out of fragile, white netting. There were small subtle orange sequins lining the neck line, which also showed off her cleavage. A dainty silver necklace with a heart shaped orange stone, the same stone as the stone on the engagement ring. She had clear glossy lip gloss. And light blush on her cheeks. She was holding a small bouquet of light orange and white. Ayame had insisted on making the Brides and Brides maid's dresses along with the Groom's suit.

"Um, do you think I look ok? I mean, it's not to over the top?"Tohru asked her 2 best friends.

"Tohru, I bet orange top will wanna take ya home the moment he sees ya." Uo added a light blush graced Tohru's cheeks.

"You look beautiful, no, more than beautiful!" Hana exclaimed as tears threatened to fall from Hana and Tohru's eyes.

"MY FLOWER! YOU LOOK APSOLUTLY RADIENT!" shouted Shigure and Ayame bursting through the door, and Tohru once again blushed at the ex snake and dogs comment.

"TOHRUUUUU! YOU LOOK AMAZINGLY BEAUTIFUL!" Momiji's high pitched voice rang throughout the dressing room. All three Sohmas were wearing a light grey suit with an orange hanky sticky neatly out the chest pocket, the same colour as the Bride's maid's dresses. Hatori, Yuki and Haru were to wear the same.

"Stop patronizing her you three. Are you ready?" Hatori's monotone voice scolded the 3 Sohmas and asked Tohru whilst opening the door to exit the room.

"Um, yes I think I'm ready." Tohru stuttered nervously

"Oh, you look... lovely, by the way." Hatori added in once again a monotone voice.

With a smile splattered over his face, Shigure linked arms with Tohru and walked out of the dressing

Kyo was stood at the front of the small chapel with his hands clenched together. He was... excited, has he ever really got this exciting before? Boy, but was he nervous.

"Stupid cat"

Kyo's attention averted to his best men, Haru and Yuki. I know Yuki, seriously? However Yuki and Kyo have, let's say become better friends, to Tohru gladness and amazement.

"What?" Kyo asked impatiently

"Miss Honda has just arrived, she is just outside." Yuki stated

"You know you won't be able to call Tohru, Miss Honda, soon." Kyo pointed out acting rather proud.

Yuki was about to reply but he was stopped as everyone stood up, and the typical wedding music played. The dainty Bride walked down the aisle, with Hana and Uo trailing behind holding her train and liking arms with Shigure on one and the other with Hatori. To Tohru, Shigure was more like the big brother she never had, and Hatori felt like more of the fatherly figure. She couldn't pick between the two, so she decided she would ask them both.

Tohru felt she hadn't felt this excited in, well, forever. As she neared to Kyo, their eyes locked on to each other. Kyo couldn't believe his eyes, as he stared, dribbling at his about-to-be-wife-in-less-than-10-minuets. He was marring the most beautiful, kindest, caring, and loveable women EVER! He was breath taken by her beautiful image.

Hatori and Shigure let go of Tohru and sat down. Tohru faced Kyo, both with beaming smiles on their faces; they were positioned at the front of the small chapel, where the rather short Vicker stood. Tohru and Kyo both decided to have a traditional wedding in a chapel and have a Vicker.

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate the love between Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda. Kyo Sohma do you take Tohru Honda to be you're lawfully weeded wife?"

"I do." Kyo replied and reached for Tohru's hands and looked into the deep pools of watery blue, which were her eyes and Tohru stared in to the soft crimson coloured eyes before her. She felt a warm, soft tear roll down her face. They weren't tears of sadness but of happiness, she was finally marrying the true love, the man of her dreams, her Kyo Sohma. Kyo slipped the pure gold ring engraved with small hearts on, she slipped it on her wedding figure.

"Do you, Tohru Honda take, Kyo Sohma as your lawfully weeded husband?"

"I do" Tohru slid the pure gold ring on his wedding finger.

"Can the groom repeat after me, I, Kyo Sohma, take you, Tohru Honda, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"I, Kyo Sohma, take you, Tohru Honda, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

The Vickers carried on: "To be my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward."

"To be my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Kyo repeated he started to feel a warm fuzzy feeling inside, he felt comfortable, safe, the cat felt loved. He also was marring the women of his dreams, his true love, his Tohru Sohma.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow."

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow." Kyo meant this from the bottom of his heart. He felt the holes in his heart filling with love. His hands still laced around his loves hands and their eyes locked and wide smiles on both of their faces.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Kyo finished, feeling tears in his eyes, and allowed them to flow, stuff the damn rat his was going to show his emotion, because this was truly the happiest day of his life.

"Will the Bride repeat after me: I, Tohru Honda, take you, Kyo Sohma, to be my lawfully wedded Husband."

"I, Tohru Honda, take you, Kyo Sohma, to be my lawfully wedded husband." Tohru tightened her grip on her loves hands; she saw the glistening, innocent tears rolling down her Kyo's face, which just made hers, roll even more.

The Vicker carried on: "To be my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward."

"To be my constant friend, my faithful partner, and my love from this day forward." Tohru repeated, she was so happy; she could spend the rest of her life with this wonderful man.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow."

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow." Tohru also meant this from the bottom of his heart. Those missing pieces were piecing together now, like a puzzle.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Tohru finished now with a steady amount of happy tears streaming down her face, and had cheesy smiles spread across their faces.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife; you may now kiss the bride."

Kyo wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed Tohru fully on the lips. Everyone cheered and the two broke apart and walked hand in hand down the aisle now as one.

**WELL THAT TOOK A WHILE TO WRITE! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? MY THANKS GO TO MY REVIEWERS:**

**That was the best so far! You have to update soon!xox**

**ahhhhh cute, please write more! Xxxx**

**Archangel2011 **

**Go Kyo! Team Kohru all the way, althought im not sure its Kohru for its shipping name... oh well fantastic chapter, cant wait for the other one!**

**TGOF **

**please update this story. its really good**

**Guest **

**ahhh nerve racking! so dramatic, just like meeee! Xxxx**

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH YOU GUYS!**

**I WONT DO ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I GET 6 REVIEWS!**

**CHAPTER 6 WILL BE UP SOON! XXX**

**iluvfruitsbasket**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! *SOBS* IF I DID, KYO WOULD BE MINE, SCREW U TOHRU! :P I LOVE TOHRU REALLY! 3 KYO AND TOHRU ARE THE CUTEST COUPLE EVA!**

**HEY GUYS! I AM BACK! THANK YOU SO MUCH REVIEWERS! OVE U ALL, ANYWAY THIS IS CHAPPIE 6! SO TOHRU AND KYO ARE NOW MARRIED AND ON THEIR HONEYMOON! SO WHILST THEIR ON THE SOHMA'S PRIVATE ISLAND (DON'T ASK) WE WILL BE WITH THE SOHMA'S BACK IN JAPAN, REMEMBER I SAID THAT AKITO WAS ILL AND SLOWLY DYING, HATORI THOUGHT AKITO ONLY HAD 3-4 WEEKS TO LIVE, BUT SHE HAS GOT THROUGH UNTIL NOW, BTW, AKITO IS FEMALE THIS TIME AND TOHRU'S FINSHED COLLAGE! SO HERE GOES,(I AM MAKING THIS UP AS WE GO AOWING, SO BARE WITH ME HERE!)...**

Chapter 6:

"Where's Tohru?" Akito asked coughing as she was lying on her death bed.

"Akito- Sama, don't you remember, Miss Hon... I mean Tohru- Chan and Kyo are now married and are on their honeymoon." Yuki stated he now called Tohru, Tohru- Chan since he can no longer call her Miss Honda. He continued to stare out of the window. It was about 5:30am and Hatori, Shigure, Yuki, Kureno (who was now engaged to Uo) and surprisingly Ayame were gathered in Akito's bedroom, knowing that Akito now, defiantly didn't have long to live.

"Get her... for me." Akito plainly ordered, as she started to drift to sleep.

"That would be a shame; this should be a relaxing time for Tohru and Kyo, and if we were to tell her that you were ill she would want to come back anyway." Shigure noted whilst holding Akito's hand

"..." Akito just laid therein silence as her eyes begged her to close them and she drifted back to dream land.

"Do you think we should at least tell the newlyweds?" Ayame whispered not wanting to rest the sleeping Akito.

"No" Yuki said bluntly

"Those two deserve some peace; well Tohru-Chan does at least." Yuki added in

"Yes well, I am not sure whether Tohru would like it that way, because we all know how much Akito and Tohru care for each other." Shigure pointed out as he let go of Akito's hand and stood up.

"I think it would be wise to at least tell the two." Hatori whispered

"And once this is over they can fly back and have another holiday." Ayame said almost excitedly

"Yes I suppose that would be alright, but they can decided whether they come back or not" Yuki stubbornly agreed.

"Well it's agreed, we shall ring them!" Ayame and Shigure announced

"I don't see why you two are so jolly, Akito is dying here." Hatori noted in his normal monotone voice, as he watched as the Ayame and Shigure left the room

"We get to annoy Kyonkyon!" Ayame said triumphantly as Shigure dialled the number

"You two could at least wait until 7 to ring them." Yuki said rubbing his forehead like he had a headache.

_With Tohru and Kyo_

_**RING RING, RING RING**_

Kyo grunted, trying to ignore the stupid phone. He tightened his grip around his wife, and pulled the bed sheets up.

_**RING RING, RING RING**_

"URRRRR WHO THE HELL IS RINGING THIS EARLY!" Kyo screamed as he reluctantly let go of Tohru and reached out for the phone at the side of the bed.

"What." Kyo didn't care who it was, they interrupted his moment of bliss.

"It's Shigure and Ayame!" Shigure's voice rang down the receiver.

"Ahh, what the hell do ya want?" Kyo angrily questioned as he sat up back against the bed bored

"Come on spit it out!" Kyo shouted

"Kyo honey, who is it?" Tohru sleepily asked as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist

"It's the idiots Shigure and Ayame." Kyo answered as he smiled at his wife's cuteness and kissed her on the top of her head, whilst Shigure was raving on about deflowering his flower.

"Have you got anything useful you can tell me?" Kyo grumpily asked Kyo could her whining on the other end of the receiver and it sounded like Hatori telling them to shut up and get on with it, then Hatori spoke.

"Kyo, as you know Akito is very ill now is dying, she has asked for Tohru, but we told her that you were on honeymoon, you don't have to come back but we just wanted to tell you. Ok, ring us back shortly once you have spoken to Tohru. Bye" The other line went dead

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kyo chucked the phone across the room and smacked in to the wardrobe door.

"Um, sweetie, I don't think you should have done that, your phone is broken." Tohru pointed out and looked at the smashed phone and the dent in the wardrobe door.

"Ahh hell, he was just pissing me off!" Kyo said whilst rubbing the back of his neck

"What did they say?" Tohru asked snuggling back into Kyo's cosy embrace.

"Akito is dying and she has asked for you, but Hatori said that we don't have to go back if we don't want to." Kyo explained and snuggled his head back into Tohru's neck as her brown locks tickled his nose.

Tohru was silent for a moment

"I want to stay here with you, but if Akito wishes for me then, I think that we should go back." She decided, not wanting to get up for at least another hour.

"Are you sure?" Kyo asked

"Yeah I think, maybe we could have another holiday once this is over." Tohru said and the craned her neck and kissed her husband on the lips.

"Ok, it's a deal." Kyo slipped back into the kiss again

**OK HOW WAS IT? PLEASE R&R! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING IT! DO YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE? THANKS SOOOMUCH AGAIN GUYS! LOVE YA ALL! **

**Iluvfruitsbasket xxx **


	7. THIS IS JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE

**THIS IS JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE PEEPS! U MAY SKIP IT IF U WANT BUT I WAS JUST WONDERING HOW ALL MY READERS WERE WONDERING HOW I SHOULD CONTINUE! SO BY ALL MEANS PLZ GIVE ME YOUR SUGGESTIONS! AS U PROBS NO, I LUV REVIEWS AND REQUESTS AND PLZ IF U FEEL LIKE GIVING MY CONSTUCTIVE CRITISISM PLZ DO! P.S NOT TO HARSH :P! I HAVE SO MANY STRONG FOLLOWERS, I LUV U GUYS! AND MANY THANKS TO MY BEST REVIEWERS: **___**Archangel2011**__**, yearoftherabbit **_**AKA **__**, **_**Charli, and s**___** THANKS U GUYS! XXX AND THANKS TO ALL OF MY LOVELY FOLLOWERS...**

**Archangel2011**

**IdiAmeanDada**

**Jezzyhuntress**

**LenaDuchannes**

**aquakeyblade13**

** .fan**

**dragonsareawesomeandrealycoo l**

**italysbabe**

**kittie night**

**yearoftherabbit**

**U GUY ARE AMAZINGGG! I'M HONOURED TO HAVE U FOLLOW ME! OK I AM MAYBE BEING A BIT DRIMATIC NOW SO I SHALL SHUT UP! I SHALL UPDATE SOON AS I GET SOME REQUESTS! THANKS GUYS...**

**Iluvfriutsbasket xxx**


	8. AN

**HEY GUYS SORRY THIS IS ANOTHER AUTHOR NOTE! I HAVE GOT A POLL (U KNOW VOTING) ON MY PROFILE, I WAS WONDERING IF U WOULD BE SO KIND AS TO VOTE! THANKS! :) LUV U GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! **

** iluvfruitsbasket**

** xxxxx**

** 3**


	9. Light

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUBA! :'( *SNIFF SNIFF***

**HERE GOES GUYS! THANKS SOOO MUCH TO MY SUPPORTERS AND PEEPS LIKE THAT! OH AND THANKS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE VOTED ON MY POLL! IF U HAVENT ALREADY DONE SO, PLZ WOULD U! *FLUTTERS EYE LASHES* TEEHEE! I SHALL SHUT UP AND LET THE STORY UNRAVEL! OH, I SOUND LIKE A POET! HERE GOES NOTHING...**

"It alright babe." Kyo said to Tohru calmly as he held her hair up and out of the way whilst rubbed her back to comfort her, , as his poor wife chucked up in the toilet. **(A/N SOZ, I TRIED TO PUT THAT POLITLY.)** This is the second time in two days that Tohru has randomly been sick. It started to worry Kyo; she was also become very tired all of a sudden. Maybe she was just stressed about Akito being ill. Kyo pondered on his thoughts

Tohru and Kyo flew back to Japan on Sunday night (to Kyo's disgust) so that they could be there for the family and Akito. At this moment in time, Kyo and Tohru were staying at Shigure's old house. (Shigure moved to the main estate)

"You alright?" Kyo asked her as he noted that she had finished her previous... ur... activity.

"Yes, I am so sorry Kyo." Kyo just smiled at her as she cleaned herself up, after being married a couple of days she had decided to lose the suffix, Kyo had ditched hers years ago. But Tohru being Tohru, she liked being formal

Suddenly Kyo was brought out of his thoughts, as the phone ring, rang throughout the Japanese house.

He reluctantly left his wife in the bathroom and picked it up to be greeted with the ex dogs voice, however it was not with his usual cheerful ring but with a surprisingly serious tone.

"Ok, yeah, we will be over in a minute."

"Yeah I'll tell her."

"Cool."

Kyo put the phone down and heard his wife's timid voice.

"Who was that Kyo?" She asked

"It was the dog... um I mean Shigure, Akito hasn't got very long to live, Hatori thinks about an hour or so." Kyo explained to Tohru and brought her in to a embrace as she cried in to his shirt

"Akito wants to see you." He added as he kissed the top of her head

"Ok, well, we better get over there then." Tohru quietly stated as she began to walk to the door pulling him along with her, but not with her usual bouncy self instead a glum, slow plod.

_Once at the main house_

"Tohru... come... closer." Akito chocked out as she held out her almost limp hand, Tohru walked over to her and held her hand. The whole of the ex-zodiacs where gathered in the room. Shigure and Hatori close to the bed, Kyo and Yuki in the corner, Kisa and Hiro in the opposite corner, a pregnant Rin and a Haru where positioned near the door and the rest were randomly blobbed around the room.

They all stood there in silence look in different directions, Kyo was keeping a protective eye on his wife, and he was still weary of Akito.

"Take good care of yourselves, Tohru... don't do anything stupid, like falling off a cliff again." Akito spoke and a small smile graced her lips, Toru had cold tears running down her cheeks. Shigure came over to Tohru and Akito. Tohru carefully stood up, kissed Akito on the hand, walked over to Kyo, and hugged him as he protectively wrapped his arms around her petite body.

Shigure took hold of Akito's hand and kissed it as tears streamed down her face.

"Shigure... honey..." Akito stopped her sentence as she felt warm lips cover her own she gasped as Shigure lovingly held her, the kiss only lasted seconds, but for both, a blissful moment.

"Don't forget, I will always love you." Akito said as she drifted off to heaven.

"NO! WHY?" Shigure screamed

Suddenly the room light up with a white glow, all stared at Akito's body as all the zodiac animals left her like souls or ghosts but moving really fast.

Some disappeared, going through the roof, however two stayed in the room whizzing around, one of the tiger the other of the ox, the ox flew at Rin and the tiger to Tohru. The animals shot in to the girls and both fainted at the sudden feeling.

"TOHRU" Kyo shouted

"RIN" Haru did the same as they each caught their girls who were still unconscious

**OHHHH, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? WHY TOHRU AND RIN? SOZ IT WAS RATHER SHORT. PLZ REVEIW, I WILL UPDATE SORTLY! XXX**


	10. Preggers?

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY *TEAR ROLLING DOWN FACE* DON'T *SNIFF, SNIFF* OWN FRUITS BASKET! **

**WHY HELLO THERE! YEAH, I KINDA LEFT U GUYS ON A CLIFFY THERE! TEE HEE MY BAD! ANYWAY HERE GOES... BTW PLZ READ AND REVIEW! XXX**

**LAST CHAPPIE ENDING:**

"**TOHRU"**

"**RIN" **

**LETS BEGIN...**

"HATORI, HURRY UP ALREADY, WHATS WRONG?" Kyo asked getting frustrated with Hatori. Rin and Tohru were lying on single beds at the Main House still unconscious. Haru was holding Rin's hand a Kyo, Tohru's.

"Kyo, if you would just shut up and let me explain." Hatori said bluntly

"Well, has Tohru been feeling unwell recently?"

"Yeah, she keeps on throwing up randomly and always... sleeping, so what?" Kyo answered looking at Hatori with a confused wave over his face.

"Um... interesting." Hatori answered

"WHATS INTERESTING?" Kyo once again was, guess what, ANNOYED.

Suddenly there was a quiet moan that erupted Tohru's lips.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked as her fuzzy eye sight detected a mob of orange hair.

"Yeah, it's me honey, how are you feeling?" Kyo asked as he brushed stray hair out of her face and sat down on the bed next to her. At this moment Hatori has checking Rin who had just woken herself.

"I am ok, just... confused." Tohru told him, Hatori walked over to Tohru and put his hand on her forehead.

"Tohru, we must get this sorted now, I want you to answer these truthfully. When did you last have your period?"

"Um, guess it was due this week." Tohru innocently answered.

"Kyo said you have been feeling tiered and sick lately, am I right?" Hatori

"Yes... I have." Suddenly it clicked in Tohru's innocent head

"... Hatori does that mean I am..." Tohru stuttered with a small smile graced on her lips.

"Yes, I believe you are, I would like you to take this test first." Hatori gently ordered.

"Ok, would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Kyo demanded looking at Tohru then at Hatori and back at Tohru.

"Um... Kyo, I think I'm... pregnant." Tohru answered Kyo's question

Suddenly Kyo's face lit up and a huge proud/ excited smile on his face as he hugged Tohru tight.

"Well before you get to excited, Tohru I think you should take the test." Hatori suggested as he passed her the pregnancy test.

Tohru walked off to the bathroom, Hatori went back to check on Rin's condition and Kyo just stood still thinking, praying that Hatori and Tohru's prediction was true. He would be a father.

Tohru came out the bathroom with a wide smile on her face as happy tears slipped down her face.

"We're going to be parents!" Tohru exclaimed running to a smiling Kyo giving him a hug.

"I am sorry to break this to you but if I am correct, the child will be cursed as the tiger and Rin and Haru's as the Ox." Hatori broke the news to the couples

"WHAT, WE JUST GOT FREED AND OUR CHILDREN HAVE TO COPE WITH THE B***** CURSE!" Haru screamed on the other side of the room.

"Yes, that is what it seems." Hatori added

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO CALM? AND YOU CAT?" Haru screeched as Rin tried to calm her raging boyfriend down. There still was the Ox's short temper that was a part of Haru's emotions.

"Well at least we haven't got some mad God trying to control them." Kyo stated as he still protectively clung to his emotionally knackered wife.

"Yeah, Kyo's right, we will be able to work something out." Tohru mentioned still clutching Kyo's shirt. Even though there was a technical difficulty in their child's well being, neither Kyo nor Tohru could have a slight thought of regret. Apart from the fact that there child would transform in to the Zodiac tiger when ever hugged by the opposite sex. But that was not a opponent up against the love for their unborn child.

"We will love this child no matter what, right Kyo?" Tohru asked looking up to her husband's smiling face.

"Yep, no matter what!" Kyo agreed and kissed the smiling Tohru on the lips.

**AWWWW HOW CUTE! :3 I THINK SOME OF YOU GUESSED THAT THE CHILDREN WERE CURSED AND TOHRU WAS PREGGERS ON THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER. I ADDED IN SOME DRAMA THAT YOU GUYS, WANTED SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR READING AND IF YOU WOULD REVIEW IT WOULD MAKE ME VERY HAPPY!**

**THANK YOU AGAIN! XXX 3 **

**:3 XXX iluvfruitsbasket **


	11. Ahhh man!

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY (FOR ME) DONT OWN FRUITS BASKET! *SNIFF SNIFF* OR SKYFALL AS I MENTIONED IN ONE SENTENCE BUT BECAUSE I DIDNT WANT TO BE BANNED OFF FANFICTION OR ANY OTHER THING LIKE THAT I THOUGHT I BETTER MENTION! XXX**

**SO I HOPE U ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER SO HERE COMES THE 10****TH**** CHAPTER, SO ENJOY AND PLZ REVIEW! XXX**

4 Months later- Kyo's POV

_I can't believe I am going to be a father, to me, the words me and father, just don't seem to fit together._

_Me._

_Father._

_Father. _

_Me. _

_Just no, but I will always be here for my beautifully talented wife._

_Will I be a good enough father for our child; I mean will I be like my father? No, I will be much better than mine, I will actually be there for mine. I am excited about being a father, so I guess that's a good sign , and I already am mentally attached and in love to the child, and they aren't even born yet. I won't admit or show anyone, well apart from my wife, Tohru, that I am actually excited... no, scrap that... more like...ECSTATIC! Could life possibly get any more exciting, amazing than this. Oh great, now I sound like some cushy cushy, squealing girl. What is the world coming to, apart from amazing? I thought I was going to be locked up in the cat's house for the rest of my life, with nothing of what I have now, back then, they were just dreams, fantasies, but now they have actually come TRUE! I sound like another squealish girl again, don't I? _

_However we, as in Tohru, the baby who-has-no-name-yet-and-unknown-gender and I have a slight technical issue, no more of a problem or a MAJOR ISSUE CONCERNING MY UNBORN CHILDS LIFE! Our child has the Sohma curse of the Zodiac, at least they aren't the cat like I was, but still they can't hug one of us because if it's a male they can't hug their own mother and vice-averse. It REALLY SUCKS! In a way I hope it is a female for Tohru's sake but that would mean I couldn't hug my own child. _

_This made me feel sick; it was my family, my fault, that our child would be cursed._

_Another thing that completely cufubled (cool made up word, right!) me was, how was my petite, fragile, lovely, petite, did I already say that one? Ahh wel,l she is so beautiful sized... STOP BEING PERVETY KYO!GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT OF BRAIN! I SWARE I TURN MORE IN TO THE DAMN DOG... I MEAN SHIGURE EVERY PASSING HOUR. EWWW THAT'S MADE ME REALLY CRINGE. AWWW MAN! Any way how is a human being going to fit inside her without her physically popping in to tiny precious pieces? Some times when I hold her, I feel as if she will suddenly brake in to tiny, microscopic pieces, which I would have to __carefully__ place back together. For such a tiny body, she is unbelievably... warm. Even though now I have to ever so slightly stretch to completely hold her because of our baby bump. I swear she glows when pregnant, maybe that's just me but still she looks amazing just as she does without a basket ball under her top, but it is a different 'amazing.' _

_I am rambling again, aren't I, maybe I am hearing way to much of my wife's consistent rambling. She seems to do it more than normal, probably her hormones or other things that I don't know or want to even think about, related to that. She doesn't have mood swings as drastic as Rin but she does sometimes become even more stubborn than normal, which means VERY stubborn. She does have very weird cravings... ewwww just the thought of it makes me feel ill..._

" ...Kyo, sweetheart, and you call me the air head." Tohru giggled at my apparent staring-off-to-space-look on my face.

"Hey, what you giggling at?" I said to her playfully whilst rubbing her inflated belly.

"The movies finished." My wife clearly stated as the credits were rolling down the TV screen, with that dramatic music.

_Awwww man I missed the movie and I kinda wanted to watch it too, it was Skyfall. Ohh well I will watch it another time, I can't believe I spaced out again, I think I am all worried weather I will be a good father to our child, I mean..._

I felt someone nudging my shoulder; I blinked a couple of times and then looked at the worried look on my wife's face.

"Honey, you alright, you keep spacing out, don't worry you will be an amazing farther." She said so simply but full with truth as a small smile graced those beautiful, perfect, kissable lips that she so thankfully possessed.

"How the hell did you know what I was thinking?" I asked her with what I am guessing is a quizzical look on my face.

"I can read you like a book darling; we have known each other for about 5 years. And you do have that look on your face when you think." She stated as she rubbed the sensitive spot behind my ear, ok I will admit it I still do like being scratched behind my ear even though I was not possessed by the cat anymore, there still were cat like qualities within me. Especially if it's by Tohru, well it would be kinda of creepy if someone else did it to me, like the damn ra... Yuki. A shiver just shot up my back as I cringed at the utterly disturbing thought.

_Ohhhhh that feels so good, just a little to the left, now up. Awww, just the spot. _

I felt my throat slightly vibrate.

Oh damn it all to hell and let it all miserably burn, I just did the most embarrassing thing ever, and in front of Tohru.

"Awwww Kyo, sweetie, did you just... purr?" She asked with a sly grin on her face and I could clearly see she was holding back laughter. Oh damn it, I need water, I recon my cheeks, no, entire face is on fire!

"Urrr..." I tryed to become slightly more manly, like trying to cover up my obvious blush that unforgivably spread across my entire face.

"THAT'S SOOOO CUTE!" Tohru lunged herself at me in a hug, well as much as a lunge you could do when you were 4 months pregnant

"CUTE? WHAT THE HELL, I am a sophisticated man. Men don't like being called 'cute'." I said as I tried to prove more to myself than Tohru, as I raised my head.

"More a sophisticated cat." Tohru imitated the 'sophisticated' part as she giggled and continued sitting on my knee and still hugging me. So I gently lifted my wife up, bridle style and trotted off to our bedroom as she squealed and giggled at the sudden move. How I loved that laugh.

**WELL THERE WE HAVE IT, I WAS THINKING ABOUT DOING A SEQUAL TO THIS STORY AFTER THE BABY IS BORN. PLZ LET ME KNOW WETHER THAT I IS A GOOD OR BAD IDEA. THANKS AGAIN, NOTHING DRASTIC HAPPENED THIS STORY BUT OH WELL! PLZ REVEIW FOR ME! I REALLY APPRECIATE THE OTHER REVEIWERS, THANKS GUYS! XXX**

**THANKS AGAIN! XXX**


	12. Birth

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FRUITS BASKET**

**HELLO AGAIN! NEXT CHAPPIE IS UP! WOOOOOHOOOOO! SO PLZ READ AND REVIEW! AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS, LOVE YOU GUYS! :D XXXX**

**HERE WE GO BTW HANA AND UO KNOW ABOUT THE CURSE...**

"Ok Tohru, breath, 1,2,3... PUSH!" Shouted Hatori

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Tohru screamed as she clutched Kyo's hand tightly

"Well done we're nearly there now." Hatori half shouted

"Ok deep breaths." Hatori ordered

"I... am... trying." Tohru answered through the pain of giving birth

"No, not you Tohru-kun, your Husband." Hatori said bluntly

"HEY!" Kyo shouted

"PUSH!" Hatori shouted completely ignoring Kyo.

"Owwww, owwww, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In the waiting room

"Owwww, owwww, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Poor sissy, I hope she is ok!" Kisa as she clutched Hiro's hand so tight it made his knuckles go white

"Ahhh, the stupid women will be fine." Hiro added and in return, he got all the other Sohma's, Uo, Hanajima and Machi to give him an evil glare.

"Jeez sorry." Hiro apologised in a Hiro manner, techniquely meaning extremely sarcastic.

"1,2,3, PUSH!" They all heard Hatori shout and then a scream of pain from Tohru, then soon after a faint cry.

Everyone eagerly gathered around the door that separated them from Tohru and the new born one.

Then they heard a 'POOF' and then a "oh man, she turned in to a tiger, damn it!" sounding like it came from Kyo, "Kyo language... she is so cute." And that was defiantly added from Tohru.

"Well they should of expected that, I mean Haruko (meaning spring child and Haru's name means spring, how cute.) is the Ox and we did know the child would be cursed." Added Haru

Suddenly the door opened and Hatori stood in the way of anyone getting through.

"Ha'i, how are you?" Shigure asked not really giving a toss to Hatori's answer as he tried to get passed Hatori, but Ayame caught the belt of Shigure's kimono.

"Not so fast, tsk, tsk, well not before I any how!" Ayame exclaimed triumphantly.

"Neither one of you are coming in yet." Hatori said bluntly

"Awwww, no faire!" Shigure whined

" Miss Uotarni and Miss Hanajima." Hatori motioned the girls in to the room.

"Tohru how ya feeling?" Uo shrieked

"Oh Tohru, she is beautiful." Hana announced as she touched the small, fragile girls forehead. (she turned back to human form again)

"What are you going to name her?" Asked Uo as she cooed of the child

"Um, what about Koneko, Kyo, it means kitten." Tohru stated

"Yeah I like the sound of that." Kyo agreed

Kyo just stared at the small girl in his wife's arms. It was a serious bummer that he could not hold Koneko. He put his figure to her cheek and the small girl gripped his figure with both of her hands.

"She looks like she has her father's strength, huh." Tohru stated as she affectionately smiled down at the small child and then at her husband.

"Sure does." Kyo answered as he put his arm around Tohru's waist.

**WELL THATS THE END OF THAT CHAPTER, I THINK ONLY A COUPLE MORE CHAPPIES UNTIL THE END OF THE STORY! BUT I WILL DO A SEQUEL I THINK! HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW! XXX iluvfruitsbasket**


	13. before the party

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

**HERE THERE PEEPS, SOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IT FOREVER BUT HERE WE GO! I READ OVER LAST CHAPTER AND I THOUGHT HOW SORRY I FELT FOR KYO :'( WATCHING SOME GIRLS AT THE SAME TIME, SO PLEASE EXCUSE BAD ENGLISH! **** THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOU SUPPORT ALREADY!**

"Hey, I'm home!" Tohru shout echoed through the house as she stepped in with the grocery bag. Tohru had just finished her degree in cooking; she was thinking that once Koneko was older she could open her own restaurant in town. However, this plan had to wait until their, Kyo and her own; bundle of joy went to school.

"Hi, honey." Kyo greeted his wife as he came out of the lounge with Koneko in his arms, wrapped in a blanket to avoid her transformation. He walked over to Tohru and kissed her forehead, as Tohru gave him a dashing smile that made his heart skip a beat. He was still affected by that damn, cute smile that she wore. Kyo still had his cat and teenage qualities in him, like flirting with Tohru whenever he got the chance. He loved to see her flustered as if they were still teenagers and living in the ex-dogs house, those many years ago.

With her free hand, Tohru brushed her finger caringly down her sleeping daughters face. Koneko was 7 months old now, and was starting to form sentences, but half the time it was words she had picked up from her parents conversations, for example as either parents were in mid sentence, Koneko would burst out with words that had no connection between them at all. However, it always entertained both parents and they would enjoy seeing their daughter grow up in the world. **(HOW TOUCHING) **

Koneko must have felt her mother's touch and sleepily opened her eyes to gaze up at her.

"Hey sweetheart, has daddy been good?" Tohru asked as she stuck her tongue out at her husband and he pulled a face back. Of course, Tohru didn't expect a reply from her daughter. Nevertheless, she did get a giggle that erupted from her daughter as she rigged in her father's arms. The giggle obviously was from the face that Kyo pulled Tohru after her accession of him being a bad boy. **(RANDOM, I KNOW :P)** Tohru and Kyo both laughed at their daughter and walked in to the lounge, Kyo put Koneko on the baby mat so she could watch Teletubbies.

"So did you get everything you needed?" Kyo asked as he snaked his arms around his lover's waist as she put the grocery bag down on the counter.

"Yes, it was pretty busy though. We really should be getting ready for tonight, don't you think?" Tohru added

"In a minute." Kyo finished, as he tightened his arms around Tohru's waist and buried his head in to her sweet smelling brown locks.

It was Haruko, Rin and Haru's sons first birthday, they were having a party at the main house and all family and friends were invited.

Of course Haruko and Koneko were pretty good friends, and if Tohru did not know differently she would say that Koneko, even though she was only little, had a bit of a fancy for Haruko. Giggling if he hugged her (obviously they didn't transform cuz they are both cursed), wanting to play with him etc. Of course Rin noticed this to and both Mothers liked to joke about, but kept it to themselves and deciding on not to let their unobservant husbands know yet.

25 minutes later:

"Tohru hurry up, we will be late!" Kyo shouted up the stairs to his faffing wife. He heard the nursery door open and his wife carrying Koneko on her hip down the stairs, who was wearing a floral dress that came down to her knees with a pink bow in her hair, like her mother with ribbons, Koneko was into bows and cute sandals to add to the look. Anyway, Tohru was wearing a casual red patterned dress that came up to mid thigh and the same shade of red pumps.

"You look beautiful." Kyo whispered to Tohru as he stroked her check and gazed at her affectingly.

"And as you, do too, Koneko." Kyo fondly stroked his daughter's hand and she wrapped her hand around her father's finger and put it in her mouth.

"Awwww, jeez Koneko." Kyo said, Tohru and Koneko giggled as he got his finger from his daughters grip and whipped it on his shirt.

"Not on your shirt, I have just washed it!" Tohru calmly scolded him.

"Sorry." Kyo said lamely as they walked out of the house, him locking the door behind him.

**WELL THAT WAS EXTREMLY RANDOM AND A BIT OF A RUN OF THOUGHTS THERE, BUT JUST GO WITH IT! :P ANYWAY PLEASE R&R I WOLD BE REALLY GREATFUL TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND WERE YOU THINK THE STROY SHOULD GO! XXX**

**Iluvfruitsbasket **


End file.
